


Our Song

by DillonPower



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 11:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DillonPower/pseuds/DillonPower
Summary: Cyrus comes home from work one night to find his husband playing a song on the piano. But not just any song, HIS song that he wrote. Watching TJ play sets off emotions for both of them.





	Our Song

The moonlight illuminated the foyer of the Kippen-Goodman house. All the windows had their drapes pulled open to not only have the light of the moon in, but also the shine from the stars. A chill breeze ran across the exterior of the house, managing to knock a few tree branches into the windows.

Cyrus Kippen-Goodman pulled his red mustang into the garage. Turning off the car, getting out, and closing the car door, he stumps his toe on the tool cabinet that he parked too close to. Like always. He made a mental note to either to park away from the cabinet or move it. Again, like always, but never gets done. He never understood why they even have that. Neither one of them are capable of operating anything in there, and there has never been a time where they needed to use it. But, of course, Cyrus always likes to be safe and prepared in case an emergency happens. In that case, they'll call Bowie and have him come over and use the tools. 

Digging into his pocket, he rattles his keychain and unlocks the door. Well, pretends to unlock. He knows that TJ always keeps it unlocked whenever he has late work at the office. Just the feeling of going through a simple routine like this makes adulthood better than what it's actually like. It really is the simple things in life that make things better. 

Simple things do make life better. Like when TJ decided to bake muffins just for fun and not for a special occasion. Or when TJ takes them to the park after work for a little stress reliever. They still have their signature swings that the can spend hours on, which they have. As fun as those little moments can be, it always hurts knowing that you'll have to return to being an adult. 

Being an adult isn't all too bad. Well, it has its moments. The good part of adulthood is one day having kids of your own and raising them to be good citizens. Which means not stealing golf carts, unless it's to impress their crush. However, you have to deal with the negative side. Like taxes and bills, which sucks more than having to be responsible. Don't even get started on paying off student loans. Cyrus still has a good $50,000 to go before paying off his loans from how ridiculously expensive college is. 

Making sure to close the garage door and to lock the door, Cyrus walks inside and sets his jacket on the rack. However, not even making it fully into the hallway, he stops in his track.

Music. Music is being played from the basement. Shaking his head, Cyrus doesn't want to believe that it's happening. It's not just any music, it's HIS music. He recognizes that melody and tone immediately. The song he has spent weeks writing is now suddenly playing. It has to be an illusion because there's no way this is real. Maybe he had spent too much time working in it that it got stuck in his head. 

Taking a few steps closer to the open basement door, more sound comes through. This time a voice, TJ's voice. It starts as humming, then transitions to singing. 

_"Cómo explicar que quiero hablar. Que ya no aguanto más."_

It's definitely real. Those are his lyrics and his music. He imagined the two of them singing it together once he finished adjusting the last few bits of it so it would be absolutely perfect, just like TJ. 

_"Mil momentos que han pasado que han desafiado nuestro amor."_

Walking down the steps, Cyrus could better hear his husband's voice. From the step his on now, he could catch a glimpse of TJ playing the piano. So soft and careful, making sure he wasn't too fast or sloppy. Trying his best to make it perfect, just like Cyrus.

_"Yo sé que tú quieres lo mismo que yo."_

It's true. Every lyric that TJ is singing is how Cyrus feels, how they both feel. They both want the same thing, which to make the other happy and feel like they're the only other person on the planet. 

Another few steps down, Cyrus stops with only four remaining steps. His sits and watches the world's best husband play his song. He rests his head on his hands and wipes a few of his tears.

 _"Aunque no lo entiendan que tú conmigo estás mejor."_ Tears form not only in Cyrus' eyes, but also TJ's as he continues to sing. His voice sounds so raw and passionate. Like he was the one who wrote it. His whole heart and soul is being put into playing this song that it's making them both emotional. Cyrus thinks it's better than muffins. _"Cuéntales, te enamoraste por primera vez."_

Watching this is making Cyrus feel like he is falling in love for the first time. Seeing his husband let loose of his emotions and play the piano is becoming another great thing about being an adult. You learn to be yourself and not let anything hide who you are. That you can do what you feel for the ones you love and that's all that really matters. 

Hearing the next part of the song, Cyrus got up and slowly walked to the piano. This time, singing along with TJ. _"Sin darnos cuenta, nuestro mundo cambié. Sabes todo de mí, no puedo estar sin ti."_

Hearing Cyrus, TJ gets a little startled and stops playing. His face is a mix of fear and love, and Cyrus is unsure of which he would prefer. TJ grabs the sheet music from the stand and attempts to hide it, but Cyrus grabs onto the other end of it as he sits next to him. 

"I'm so sorry!" TJ quickly apologizes. He was to unlike how he just was when he was singing. Now his voice is high pitched, and his words are becoming more slurred. "I found it with the other pieces and thought it was so amazing and beautiful. Just like you. And I just wanted it to be special so I was practicing so I could play it for you on Valentine's Day."

Cyrus blushes and rubs the back of his neck. Yet another good thing about being an adult. Your partner gives you surprises that are from the heart. As he looks at TJ's face, he could tell he had spent even longer practicing.

"You know," Cyrus starts. He manages to take the sheet music and put them back on the stand. "I wrote it as a duet."

TJ blushes. He scoots over and gives Cyrus more room on the bench. "And I couldn't help but notice it's written in Spanish."

"Well I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Five years of Spanish classes paid off. And it's a romantic language."

As TJ places his hands on the keys to start the song over, Cyrus places his hands on top of them. He locks their fingers and pulls their hand in between them. They lock eyes. 

"Sorry for playing your song." TJ tells him softly. 

Cyrus leans forward and places his forehead on TJ's. He bops his nose and smiles. "It's our song."

TJ kisses Cyrus's nose. He stands up and picks up Cyrus to carry him bridal style up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To write more music. This time together."

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used in this fic is “Cuéntales” by Julio Peña and Isabela Souza from Disney’s Bia.


End file.
